


Cooking Up Something Good

by neabee



Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Arthur Curry is actually a little shit, Bruce doesn't know how to cook, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, i don't know how to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neabee/pseuds/neabee
Summary: I had this idea that Bruce doesn't know how to cook and I had to go and try and turn it into batflash with Barry teaching Bruce how to cook and because of that they get closer





	Cooking Up Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't actually good tbh but here's my first attempt at writing batflash and anything to do with Justice League
> 
> title from the Mac DeMarco song Cooking Up Something Good. i couldn't think of anything else lol

They normally held their team meeting's at the Wayne manor simply because it was easy and a large space. Tonight Bruce decided to be nice and cook dinner for the team. He quickly decides though he's never doing this again at the looks on their faces when he sets the food in front of them.

“Is it supposed to be orange?” Victor asks warily.

“Of course!” Bruce says in an obvious tone. “Look! Barry likes it!”

“I mean… not to be rude, but not especially? Like it’s edible, but my blood sugar is just really low and this is the literally the only thing to eat around here.” Barry replies.

Bruce tried not to have an offended look on his face. It clearly doesn't work because the next thing he knew he was still getting shit from the team.

“Allen’s not wrong, dude. You’re a billionaire! Why don’t you have food in your house?” Arthur starts in on him.

The worst of it all is when Barry actually says, “Ya know, I could always try and teach you to cook? Living on my own for so long you can only have mcdonald’s so many times before it gets old, and then after you get struck by lightning it’s just not enough food and way too expensive. But yeah, I can help you if you want.” He finishes. Bruce hums noncommittally at the offer.

* * *

 

A few days later there’s a knock on the door of Wayne manor. Alfred opens it to see Barry Allen standing there holding a reusable tote bag seemingly full of food.

“Hi, Alfred! Is Bruce here?” Barry greets him.

“Um, yes he’s in his study. Hallway on the left, second door on your right.” Alfred answers and moves from the doorway, still clearly taken aback by Barry’s random appearance.

“Cool, thanks!” Barry makes his way through the house following Alfred’s instructions. Why someone would need this many rooms is beyond Barry, but then again he’s spent a good portion of his life living mostly in warehouses or anywhere he could really. Barry knocks on the door to Bruce’s study and enters when he hears Bruce respond to the knock with “Yes?”

“Hi!” Barry smiles at him, standing in the doorway and swinging his bag. Bruce raises an eyebrow at him.

“You actually brought food?”

“Yeah, I offered to teach you.” Barry says infuriatingly casual in Bruce’s opinion. "You're wearing a tee shirt!" Barry observes raising his eyebrows out of shock.

“Yes. It's my house, and I didn't think I'd be seeing anyone other than Alfred. Barry, you realize I’m a grown man? And also I have a butler who I could ask to cook for me at anytime? That’s his job.” Bruce tells him.

“No, I know! I just, I mean that’s not fair to Alfred even if he is your servant, and it doesn’t matter what age you learn to cook at. And the team’s on a bit of a break anyway so why not do it now while we have the time. At least I don’t think there’s an age limit to learning to cook. Definitely not an age requirement. I don't see why there would be. I just figured-”

Bruce cuts his rambling off sighing, and if it’s fond Barry doesn’t have to know that, “Ok. Fine! Let’s do it.”

“Really?” Barry’s eyes light up and Bruce would probably do or say anything to make that happen again.

“Yeah, let’s go before I change my mind.”

 

So Barry slowly teaches Bruce how to cook and it goes well. Barry would attribute it to the fact that Bruce is a quick learner, but Barry is a really great teacher in Bruce’s opinion.

There’s one night where Bruce holds up a spoon of some soup or stew that they’re working on. Bruce honestly couldn’t tell you. This night though is different. Barry puts his mouth around the spoon like usual, but for some reason unknown to Bruce, Barry stares directly at Bruce while doing it. The tips of Bruce’s ears turn red at the sight. He tears his gaze away from Barry and clears his throat.

“So, is it okay?” He asks.

“Are all people in your generation just completely oblivious to flirting or is it specifically you?” Barry asks moving to lean against the counter. “Because I’ve been thinking I’m being pretty obvious with it. I mean, it’s me? I’m not exactly smooth or subtle.”

Bruce puts the spoon down on the stove and turns to face Barry. “I guess, it would be specifically me.” Bruce responds grimacing at admitting that.

“Ok, then-”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Bruce interrupts him.

“What?!” Barry asks him baffled.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Bruce repeats himself. “Was the soup good?”

Barry releases a puff of air from his lips out of indignation. “Yeah, it was fine.”

“Good.” Bruce says moving towards Barry, who’s leaning against the counter behind Bruce.

“Good…” Barry answers not entirely sure what they’re doing now. Bruce grabs the back of Barry’s neck and captures his lips in a kiss. Barry’s eyes widen at first before he sinks into the kiss and grabs Bruce’s shirt pulling him closer. They pull apart shortly after for air.

“Wow.” Barry says dreamily, grinning at Bruce. Bruce rolls his eyes fondly still holding Barry, his hands now at his waist.

“So, you want me?” Bruce asks.

“You have no idea!” Barry responds.

“Ok, then.” Bruce turns back to the stove only to flick the dial off. He begins pulling Barry out of the kitchen towards the stairs and to his bedroom.

“Wait! Are you sure about this?” Barry asks him once they reach Bruce’s bedroom.

“Yes.” Bruce says matter-of-factly shutting his door behind him with his foot and recaptures Barry’s lips in another kiss.

“Just making sure.” Barry says as Bruce lowers him to the bed.

* * *

 

“So, you and sparky have fun last night?” Arthur asks waggling his eyebrows.

“What do you mean?” Bruce asks, pretending to be confused.

“Dude, you have a giant hickey on your neck.” Arthur tells him with a smirk.

 

Bruce curses, and vows to give Barry the same treatment next time. Although honestly Barry would probably enjoy that too much. Bruce likes the idea of next time though, and all the times after.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at muffinmanhoran.tumblr.com


End file.
